


Tongue-Tied

by tsuruko (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, cuties being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tsuruko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Tsukishima would change the subject, try to figure out what his friend is trying to get at, but, this time, he can’t force the words out for him. He can’t even say them for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue-Tied

**Author's Note:**

> You have to listen to "Got To My Head" by WATERS while reading this! It's mandatory. Anyway, they're cute and Yamaguchi is a pretty great match for this loser, I think.

Yamaguchi has told him time and time again over the course of the day that he needs to tell him something, something important, and even though Tsukishima has no plans of showing it, the tease of there being _something_ he doesn’t know going on in Yamaguchi’s mind is getting under his skin. They make it through practice, Tsukishima’s jaw set in a hard line and nerves just a bit more on edge than usual while he watches Yamaguchi practice his serve. Tsukishima isn’t sure why he would mention something on the walk to school with plans of telling him on the walk home if not to _solely_ get a rise out of him, but Yamaguchi isn’t malicious in the slightest, and Tsukishima huffs quietly each and every time he reminds himself of that, each and every time Yamaguchi smiles at him during classes, and, when Tsukishima wants to sit closer to him than usual on the roof during lunch, he puts more distance between them, gauging his reaction. When Yamaguchi merely smiles and eats his lunch as if nothing’s happening, Tsukishima swears he’s going to explode and scream at him before the day is over.

When they say goodbye to the rest of the team, Tsukishima grips Yamaguchi’s elbow and pulls him further down their street much faster than either of them were prepared to walk. Yamaguchi protests but doesn’t pull away, looking up at Tsukishima as if he’s going to find the answer on his face. He lets go of Yamaguchi’s arm and takes a step away from him, slowing his pace to an easy stroll and waiting, looking at Yamaguchi from the corner of his eye with an eyebrow raised.

“Well…?” Tsukishima hedges, hands fisted in his the pockets of his jacket.

Yamaguchi looks up at him, a deer in headlights. “‘W-Well...’?”

“You’ve spent the entire day reminding me that there’s something you have to tell me and choose now to forget that?” bites out Tsukishima, never having left the state of being on edge no matter how many hours have passed. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“N-No!” Yamaguchi shakes his head, reaching out to tug on Tsukishima’s sleeve and pull him to a stop. “Wait, okay. I wanted to tell you,” he looks to the ground, fingers still pinching the fabric of Tsukishima’s uniform between them. “Um… _okay_ …” His cheeks flush a bright pink below his eyes and Tsukishima knows what he’s trying to say with that, knows exactly what’s been going on in his mind all day. It’s been skirted around, but neither one wants to be the first to speak it into existence. “Tsukki…” Yamaguchi can’t get his words out. Normally, Tsukishima would change the subject, try to figure out what his friend is trying to get at, but, this time, he can’t force the words out for him. He can’t even say them for himself.

Tsukishima reaches up in the same moment that Yamaguchi pulls in a large lungful of air and places a hand on his cheek, ducking down to press their lips quickly together once while Yamaguchi tries again to form the sentence. His lips are soft and he smells faintly like cologne when he’s this close to him. They part slowly, and Tsukishima tilts his head to the side just so before kissing him again, slowly this time, sweet and seemingly practiced though neither of them have ever kissed anyone. Yamaguchi’s cheek is warm underneath his fingertips and he makes a little insistent sound when Tsukishima licks along his lower lip.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi breathes, and when they separate, Tsukishima presses the pad of his thumb to the corner of Yamaguchi’s mouth and wipes gently across his lips, smirking down at him. “Oh.”

“It’s fine,” Tsukishima tells him, hand dropping back to his side. “I… yeah, I know, me too. Don’t make it take all day next time.”

Yamaguchi laughs softly, smiling up at his friend. “What ‘next time’?”

They walk home with fingers laced loosely together, Yamaguchi talking animatedly about practicing further later that night, and Tsukishima’s tongue darting out to lick his lower lip each and every time Yamaguchi looks up at him with that stupid grin on his face.

 


End file.
